


Relax

by delorita



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This super naughty PWP is written for the <a href="http://a-team-kink.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://a-team-kink.livejournal.com/"><b>a_team_kink</b></a> For this very slippery prompt: "Basically, it's Hannibal/Face and B.A./Murdock, but from time to time all four of them get together because Face likes it when he gets covered in cum and Hannibal likes it when Face is filled with someone else's semen and he can use it as lubrication. Filthy, porny, team bonding smex please :3 with cream on Face top!"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> This super naughty PWP is written for the [](http://a-team-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**a_team_kink**](http://a-team-kink.livejournal.com/) For this very slippery prompt: "Basically, it's Hannibal/Face and B.A./Murdock, but from time to time all four of them get together because Face likes it when he gets covered in cum and Hannibal likes it when Face is filled with someone else's semen and he can use it as lubrication. Filthy, porny, team bonding smex please :3 with cream on Face top!"

Special thanks go to my very fast and very encouraging beta KJ.

+++++

“Okay kids, vacation time.” Hannibal looked up lazily over the rim of his sunglasses, pulling at his cigar, appreciating Face’s tanned muscular body in the blazing sun.

They’d just earned themselves a few free days with their last job, and Face had organized for them a wonderful place on the beach. A little private paradise, not open to the public since the actual owner was a reclusive billionaire, who coincidently just happened to be touring Europe at the moment.

Murdock squinted into the sun, not sure if he wanted to act crazy today or rather stay normal for a change. When he saw B.A. already diving in the middle sized waves of the ocean, he threw off the towel he was wearing around his waist and sprinted to jump his team mate in the water.

“Want to bet how long we can stay here until Lynch gets suspicious and we have to move again?” Face let himself fall into the hot sand beside Hannibal, closing his eyes behind his shades.

“Three days,” Hannibal considered, turning to his side and leaning up on one elbow. “Maybe four.” He blew the last clouds of smoke into the air and then bent to kiss Face leisurely, his right hand roaming over the other man’s taut stomach.

Face growled with pleasure, answering the kiss a bit more forcefully, sucking Hannibal’s tongue deeper into his mouth, as his hands entwined behind the Colonel’s neck, planning not to let go for a while.

Hannibal got the impression he had a big, playful cat in his arms, the way Face was purring and moving under his touch. But that suddenly changed when the Lieutenant used the element of surprise and with his strength he rolled them over, pinned his Colonel to the ground, and straddled him.

“Enough time to play properly,” Face stated, rubbing his jean covered groin against the clearly visible bulge in Hannibal’s own shorts. He removed both their shades, flinging them out of reach.

“You mean really properly?” the Boss asked tentatively, giving in to the temptation of sliding his hands through Face’s chest hair.

“Yeah,” Face kissed him hard again. “We haven’t done that in a while.” He squinted, trying to read the Colonel’s expression. “If you still like the idea about the four of us…”  
“Damn, baby!” This time Hannibal rolled them over, and as soon as Face was on his back the Colonel started to remove the younger man’s jeans slowly. “You bet, kid.”

Face grinned and moved his hips to help Hannibal to get rid of the pants. He sighed deeply when his aching cock was only covered by his briefs and ran his hands over it impulsively.

“Hey, that’s my job,” Hannibal breathed against the cloth covered erection and started to shower it with tiny kisses. Face moaned loudly, burying his fingers into Hannibal’s hair. Out of the corner of his eye he saw B.A. and Murdock wrestle on the shore. He cleared his throat and called hoarsely, “Guys, team… bonding…” A shock wave of pleasure broke his sentence when Hannibal had freed his shaft and balls and licked across it in wet, broad stripes.

“I want you to enjoy this, baby,” Hannibal murmured in a very uncharacteristic heated voice, his hands seemed to be all over Face. But the younger man came to his senses for a moment, sat up, and unceremoniously pulled Hannibal’s boxer shorts down.

“God, look at this treasure,” Face whispered and caressed Hannibal’s hard on and balls with the utmost care. Hannibal sucked in a deep breath, sitting back on his heals.

“I want you to enjoy this too. You deserve it,” Face stated and captured Hannibal’s mouth in a deep kiss, not letting go of his private parts.

“Nice view.” Murdock’s voice made them both chuckle into their kiss but not stop it.

“It does look like an invitation,” B.A. growled.

“Let’s try something, shall we Faceman?” Murdock knelt behind Face, rubbing his own hard on against his team mate’s lower back, massaging his upper arms with his skilful hands.

Hannibal broke the kiss, winked at Murdock and said in his military voice, “You know the orders in this case, Captain.”

“Yes, Sir. Hannibal, Sir.”

Everybody had to suppress a grin but they all played along, since they’d done this so many times before, whenever they had the chance. It was their bonding ceremony, and helped them to survive their uncommon lives. It was an incredible way to relieve all sorts of pressure.

B.A. had already thrown off his clothes and stood beside Face and Hannibal, both still kneeling on the ground. It may not have been the best position but they didn’t care right now. Face and Hannibal locked gazes for a moment as though using mind control then they nodded at each other and bent slightly forward, touching their lips to their big friend’s cock and balls.

“Oh, fuck!” B.A. exclaimed, grabbing both their heads with each hand. He knew how very talented Faceman’s and Hannibal’s tongues could be.

While they sucked and licked B.A., fondling and massaging each others dicks with growing pressure, Murdock slicked his dick up with sun block, humming lowly, “I’m going to fuck Faceman, I’m going to fuck the Lieutenant…” Tiny kisses on Face’s shoulder blades interrupted the hoarse song.

Face knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Hannibal’s long fingers were pure bliss on his hot shaft, circling the head of it, his thumb caressing the sensitive slit now and again on purpose. B.A.’s hot dick pulsing between Face’s lips added to the immense pleasure, and knowing what Murdock was about to do drove him almost insane. When he felt Murdock smearing lube across and into his entrance, he concentrated on the Colonel’s dick, moving both his thumbs across its already slick head.

He opened his eyes for a second, and seeing Hannibal, sucking B.A.’s dick with his eyes closed in pure bliss, made Face come instantly with a suppressed cry, as soon as Murdock entered him.

Hannibal opened his eyes then, and Face managed to stare into the blue orbs during his climax, coaxing the Colonel over the edge, too, with both his hands and with what must be such a meaningful look. He felt heat, love, power, safety, all at once when Hannibal’s seed showered his chest.

“Oh god!!” He finally threw his head back, pulled at B.A.’s cock one last time to feel his hot semen cream his skin. “FUCK!” Face yelled in ecstasy.

“Yes, I am doing my best.” Murdock had trouble not to come instantly himself when he felt the spasms of Face’s body.

“You slut.” Hannibal pulled Face towards him and whispered the dirty word into his lover’s ear, smearing all the white fluid over Face’s skin, just to lick it off again agonisingly slowly. Face groaned with the intense pleasure of it all.

This was home.

B.A. had started to kiss Murdock. Hannibal could see that his time would come soon. He knew that they were playing a dangerous game. But they all had agreed to this a long time ago, they trusted each other with their lives. They loved each other. They could share their kinks. There wasn’t anything abnormal about it.

“Holy CHRIST!” Murdock suddenly shouted and panted against Face’s back, clasping him tightly.

Face grinned and mouthed ‘now, please’ towards Hannibal, turning slightly in Murdock’s arms when the other man had calmed down a bit. Murdock and Face kissed passionately for a few moments until B.A. demanded Murdock for himself.

Hannibal was in the Captain’s place instantly, murmuring, “my turn,” and pushed Face gently on his back.

Face knew the ritual and he loved it. Even though he had already come once, he couldn’t wait to have Hannibal fuck him as well. He rolled up into a ball, so Hannibal would have the best view of his dripping entrance.

“So beautiful,” Hannibal gasped, sliding his hands across the back of Face’s thighs. He mouthed, “Mine,” bent, and licked all the dripping semen away from Face’s outer ring of muscles.

“Oh fuck!” Face gasped, gripping his legs tighter to stay in this position for a while. “Colonel, you’re a slut yourself,” he stated hoarsely. “Do that again.”

“As you wish, Lieutenant.” Hannibal had trouble holding his voice somewhat steady; the intimate action drove him almost out of his mind, especially when Face used his rank so unashamedly in such an inappropriate manner.

“Fuck me, Colonel,” he gasped again. “Murdock did an extraordinary job on exploring the terrain for you…” Face winked at his partner, knowing there wasn’t any jealousy between the four of them, also knowing that it was one of Hannibal’s secret kinks when either B.A. or Murdock had lubed up Face’s channel with their seed for their leader.

“Yeah…” Hannibal was shaking with excitement, his cock already hard again. He put his hands across Face’s to hold his legs, and then pressed into him with one long smooth stroke.

They both almost passed out at the intensity of the myriad of feelings. “Jesus Christ!” Face threw his head from side to side, seeing stars of pure pleasure. Having Hannibal bare back was one of the best things ever. Since they were all faithful to each other, there wasn’t any danger in this and they were able to enjoy their very close proximity as best as they could.

“Hannibal…oh my…” Face pulled his hands away from under Hannibal’s and held on to the Colonel’s forearms instead, locking gazes, while Hannibal ever so slowly drove into Face, pulled out at a maddening pace and then in again, droplets of sweat gathering on his forehead.

Face’s heat surrounded him completely, Murdock’s seed moist and slick. Face’s fingers pressed into his skin with unbelievable strength, his inner muscles doing miracles to Hannibal’s cock. Just one more inward stroke…

“Templeton, Murdock… kiss for me, please?” Hannibal didn’t recognize his own voice but he didn’t care. This was his very own, personal insane and intimate plan. These were his boys.

He looked briefly at B.A. who mirrored his position with Murdock, fucking the Captain slow and gentle.

Face and Murdock lay with their heads so close, they easily could kiss, even though it was upside down. The angle was awkward but they knew how to please their boss and each other. They turned their heads. Murdock licked Face’s slightly open mouth and groaned when he met the other man’s tongue with the tip of his own.

Hannibal watched them behind half closed lids, his dick pulsing on the verge of climax, turned on beyond reason. He let go of Face’s legs and resumed the massage of his younger lover’s dick and balls from earlier. Face almost bit Murdock’s tongue but sucked it completely into his mouth in a tight lip lock.

Hannibal registered in the back of his mind that B.A.’s groans were out of control already. He stroked Face’s dick with one last sure motion and after he saw the spurts of white fluid cover his chest and chin again, he closed his eyes and started to ram his Lieutenant mercilessly without any rhythm at all. The blissful climax that followed was milked from his dick by the inner muscles of a very skilful lover, and he finally collapsed on top of Face, who let his legs fall down heavily.

He cradled Hannibal against his chest, murmuring, “I love it when your kinky plan comes together.” Hannibal grinned, caught his breath, and rubbed his cheek across Face’s semen soaked fur. He turned to Murdock and mouthed, “Thank you.”

Murdock’s eyes were clear and full of joy and satisfaction. “Everything you want, Colonel,” he grinned back, winking, stroking the cheek of one snoring B.A. laid on his stomach.

“We have two days left,” Face snickered, “I’m sure the Colonel will come up with another breath taking plan.”

“You bet,” Hannibal murmured. And if he hadn’t been so wonderfully lazy at the moment, he would have started a wrestling fight with his subordinate, but that could wait until an hour or so later…

F I N 


End file.
